It's How We Roll
by Sunny G 112
Summary: What happens when ZERO comes back? What about when you need rings? What about art class? R/R


**It's SUNNY G! HOLLA HOLLA! **

**Well hey everybody! This is my first fan fiction ever! **

**So umm… Will somebody please explain this disclaimer thing to me? Is it really necessary? I've read through all of the terms and conditions and legal crap that is on this site and I can't find one single thing that says that it's needed. I've seen stories with and without disclaimers and they both tend to be just as successful. And some people put their disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter while others just put it at the start of the story… I don't understand it.**

**But since I'm paranoid, here you go. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. They belong to SEGA. I also don't own the song(s) mentioned in this chapter.**

_Yeeeeeeaah! Uh Huh. You know what it is_

_Black and yellow _

_Black and yellow _

_Black and yellow_

_Black and yellow_

AmyRose the Hedgehog was struttin' her stuff and belting the lyrics to what she thought to be Wiz Khalifa's best song evar. That's right. E-V-A-R. Now, to be honest, she probably looked like an freak, but it's not like anyone would know. The street she walking down was completely barren.

"You know, I really don't get what everyone was flipping out about," the hedgehog said to herself as she passed yet another billboard for the new movie: CHAO IN SPACE. "So what if the skies are gray? So what if it's effin cold? So what if the forecast predicted thunderstorms and hail the size of ping pong balls? So what if the air quality is bad enough to turn a white shirt pale yellow? There's no need to stay inside! I'm out here and I'm perfectly FINE! In fact, I'm having a blast!" By this point she was yelling.

Amy continued her rant on how dumb people were for wanting to stay inside on such a fine day until she felt an overwhelming burning sensation. It felt like someone was trying to pierce her ear, except for the fact that it was at a point on her back where her Juicy Couture custom design yellow halter for anthropomorphic hedgehogs exposed her pink fur.

"OW!" Amy screamed, turning around to see what in blazes was causing this pain. As soon as she saw what it was, she screamed again, but this time much shriller and louder.

Amy found herself face to face with a very big green robot with red eyes.

_OH CRAP! _Amy thought. _It's that robot that stalked me 3 years ago! Why is he here? I killed him! Wait, I did kill him, didn't I? Oh yeah, robots can't die. But still! I defeated him and whatnot. Also, it's not like Birdie is around, and it's not like I have a chaos emerald with me …so… what the heck is going on? _While all these questions were flying through Amy's head, the big robot began closing in on her, ready to fire his cannon at her. But before he could, and before Amy took her hammer out and beat the crap out of him, she shoved the questions flying through her brain to the back, and focused on one thing.

_I have got to find me some rings! _

So where was the first place she thought of to get rings? It wasn't her house, where she kept a nice stash for times of need, although that would seem practical. The first place that this pink teenager decided to look was Wal-mart.

Running as fast as she could, (which was actually kind of fast, she had improved quite a bit in the last 3 years) Amy managed to just barely dodge ZERO's cannon laser and hide in a Mexican restaurant with pretty decorations. When she got inside she noticed that it too, was empty except for one worker.

_Wow, everyone really did stay home today, _Amy thought.

Now, why didn't Amy just look for a ring in the restaurant? Well, she was preoccupied, okay? After waiting for the stupid robot to pass, Amy booked it out of the restaurant only to realize that she had dropped her iPod on her way out. So, turning back, she grabbed it, and this time for real booked it to Wal-mart.

BOOM!

On the way, a big clap of thunder scared Amy half to death, causing her to scream for the third time that day, and then launch into a coughing fit. She started to regret her decision to come outside in the first place.

Meanwhile, ZERO was looking around for Amy, not noticing that she was only about one hundred feet away. But unfortunately, Amy's ruckus didn't fail to grab the attention of this green robot. It heard Amy's noise and once again started to follow her.

She could hear it's mechanical noises behind her, and, while still having lung issues due to the air quality, she began to run once again. She didn't dare look behind her.

Bursting through the doors of the Station Square Wal-mart, Amy ran straight to the ATM machine, which was conviently located in the very back of the store, right next to layaway. She knew she didn't have much time. ZERO wasn't far behind. Now, this ATM was not your normal ATM. No, my friends, this was a special ATM made to turn your cash money into quick absorption rings! It was installed not long after the aliens (Sonic and friends) moved to Earth.

Anyway, Amy pulled out a $50 dollar bill from her True Religion Capri jeans (also made custom). She could already hear the robot banging against the automatic door, because for whatever reason, it would not sense him. Grabbing the 5 rings that the ATM gave her, (That's right. Ten bucks per ring, losers.) Amy saw that ZERO had already broken through the door.

Of Course, the only worker there didn't even so much as get woken up by this for he was more asleep than the grandpa from Rugrats.

Amy then heard loud banging coming from the rooftop, followed by another loud BOOM.

"That better not be the ping pong ball hail everyone was talking about," she said to herself. Now she felt like the idiot of the century for being the only one in the whole city to go out when she fully knew the awful weather was expected. She said, "I can't just fight ZERO in Wal-mart! I'll break things and then have to pay for them. Too bad I just spent my last 50."

So the hedgehog sucked it up and ran outside, with Mr. Robot following her the whole way. Not only was it freezing outside, but Amy was getting pelted by the hail. She stopped in the middle of the empty parking lot, and, readying herself for the epic showdown, put her iPod earphones in and changed the song to her power jam, _My Sweet Passion. _Amy could already feel welts forming on her skin from the pounding hail. She felt that pinprick burning sensation again on her chin and knew what was coming.

A rocket suddenly hit her and she fell backwards, then jumped back up and scrambled around to collect what rings she could. Turns out she lost 3 that time.

With 2 rings left, Amy pulled out her hammer, leapt into the air, and got ready to pwn this beast.

"Teriaaaaaaaaaaaa!" ( A/N **50 points if you got that reference**)she screamed, and with a huge whack, knocked the bolts out of ZERO.

The poor old robot was shattered into pieces.

"Wow," Amy breathed, "that was a heck of a lot easier than last time."

Suddenly, The sun was shining and the hail stopped. Turning away from her masterpiece of mechanical parts, she saw Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge. Along with a whole bunch of humans that she didn't recognize.

**Well that was the first chapter! It ended on a bit of a cliffhanger eh? In this story I will be trying out writing for quite a few different pairings with the characters mentioned above. The story WILL have a plot. And it will hopefully get better. Feel free to flame me. I really don't care too much. But I sure would appreciate a nice review too! Either way you will find out a whole bunch of new stuff next time, as well as who Amy's current boyfriend is! **

**JJJ**** Sunny G out ****JJJ**


End file.
